


Lar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e10-e11 The Return, Established Relationship, F/F, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2017
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kate acordou assustada, seu coração acelerado, sua respiração curta, e por um momento, era tudo um pesadelo. Naqueles segundos preciosos entre sonho e realidade, antes que pudesse se situar, ainda estava em seu quarto em Atlantis, mas então Teyla não acordou ao seu lado, passando uma mão suavemente nas suas costas e lhe garantindo que tudo estava bem. Porque não era só um sonho ruim, e não estava em Atlantis, provavelmente nunca estaria de novo, e Teyla ainda estava na galáxia Pegasus, e elas provavelmente nunca se veriam de novo, e nada estava bem, e as coisas provavelmente não ficariam bem de novo.





	Lar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680816) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kate acordou assustada, seu coração acelerado, sua respiração curta, e por um momento, era tudo um pesadelo. Naqueles segundos preciosos entre sonho e realidade, antes que pudesse se situar, ainda estava em seu quarto em Atlantis, mas então Teyla não acordou ao seu lado, passando uma mão suavemente nas suas costas e lhe garantindo que tudo estava bem. Porque não era só um sonho ruim, e não estava em Atlantis, provavelmente nunca estaria de novo, e Teyla ainda estava na galáxia Pegasus, e elas provavelmente nunca se veriam de novo, e nada estava bem, e as coisas provavelmente não ficariam bem de novo.

Pesadelos e problemas para dormir não eram novidade, nem eram exclusivos do seu retorno para a Terra, contudo, ela não podia negar que as coisas estavam piores desde que foram tão abruptamente forçados a sair de seu lar. Se antes ela podia ter algumas noites ruins, principalmente por causa do estresse do seu trabalho, agora parecia que tudo o que ela tinha eram noites ruins. E agora ela não tinha Teyla para lhe confortar.

Não havia outra forma de as coisas terminarem, por mais que tivessem tentado encontrar uma. Kate não podia abandonar tudo que conhecia para viver com os Athosianos, por mais que Teyla a tivesse convidado, era uma decisão grande demais para ser tomada tão rapidamente, e não estava pronta para isso, nem sabia se algum dia teria estado. E Teyla não podia abandonar seu povo, sua galáxia enquanto os Wraith ainda fossem uma ameaça, poderia aprender a viver em um mundo tão diferente de tudo que conhecia, mas não podia em boa consciência aceitar estar segura em um lugar distante enquanto outras pessoas sofriam. Não era justo, e não era o que nenhuma delas queria, mas era a única forma que poderiam ter agido.

Kate suspirou e saiu da cama. Não havia motivo para tentar voltar a dormir agora, então bem que podia seguir com seu dia.

\---

Pintar seu cabelo foi um impulso. Ela estava caminhando para casa quando passou pelo salão de beleza, e sem pensar, entrou e pediu para mudar completamente. Como, não importava para ela, mas precisava mudar, precisava que seu exterior refletisse o quão diferente se sentia por dentro. Depois, quase se arrependeu, porque agora tudo o que conseguia pensar era no que Teyla ia pensar no seu novo visual, e ela jamais saberia da resposta.

\---

Outra noite em que não conseguia dormir, a essa altura ficaria surpresa se pudesse ter uma noite inteira de descanso. Era errado, tudo sobre a situação inteira era errado, e ela não deveria estar lá. Ela deveria estar em Atlantis, todos deveriam, depois de tanto tempo, era seu lar mais do que a Terra já tinha sido, jamais poderia ser. Lar…

Kate se sentou na cama e pegou seu diário da mesinha de cabeceira. Isso deveria ajudar, escrever seus pensamentos e suas preocupações, mas ela não tinha certeza do quão efetiva essa técnica era. Ainda assim, era melhor do que deitar na cama olhando para o teto e desejando ver a distinta arquitetura Lanteana.

Ela permitiu que seus pensamentos fluíssem da caneta para o papel sem pensar em suas palavras.

_Terra. Lar._

_Não parece ser nosso lar._

_Não consigo dormir. Sinto falta do som do oceano sob minha janela. O som da sua voz quando você cantava para que eu dormisse._

_Elizabeth tinha tanta certeza de que iam nos deixar ficar e aprender com eles. Ao invés disso eles nos chutaram para fora. Como ousam?_

_Nós cuidados da cidade deles… aqueles ingratos..._

Ela parou. Qual era o propósito disso? Eles nunca teriam permissão de voltar, e ela nunca veria Teyla de novo. Talvez ter vindo para a Terra tenha sido um erro, e ainda assim, por mais que se sentisse mal com isso, não podia imaginar viver em Pegasus e nunca ter contato com ninguém da Terra de novo.

\---

Talvez só estivesse solitária, ou assim esperava. Não tinha tido muito contato com os outros, e eles eram os únicos que poderiam entender, mesmo que é claro nenhum deles tivesse deixado metade de seu coração para trás em Pegasus. Finalmente, decidiu ligar para Elizabeth, a encontrar para um chá e uma conversão, talvez isso ajudasse, elas poderiam se conectar através de suas frustrações.

\---

Era legal, poder falar sobre o que aconteceu com alguém que entendia, com alguém que sabia o quanto Teyla significava para ela, mas não era uma solução. Elizabeth estava tão frustrada com a situação quanto Kate estava, mesmo que se recusasse a admitir isso, mesmo que fazer com que admitisse estar desapontada tivesse sido difícil o bastante. Elizabeth nunca foi do tipo que falava sobre seus sentimentos. Kate não podia a culpar, mesmo que estivessem de volta na Terra, Elizabeth ainda não podia largar os fardos do comando. Kate podia perceber que ela ainda estava buscando uma forma de os levar de volta para casa. Só podia esperar que Elizabeth tivesse sucesso.

\---

Quando recebeu o telefonema, disse sim antes que qualquer coisa lhe fosse explicada. Tudo o que precisou ouvir era que Atlantis era deles novamente, era tudo o que importava. Era seu lar, e ela podia voltar, e Teyla estaria lá. Ela mal pode se forçar a prestar atenção nas instruções que recebeu, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em voltar para casa.

Ela arrumou suas malas em menos de uma hora. Não havia nada mais que tivesse muita necessidade de levar, já tinha aprendido a viver sem ter muito, e de qualquer forma, só conseguia pensar em ver Teyla novamente.

\---

Teyla a encontrou primeiro, no mar de pessoas que tinham recém voltado para casa, mas Teyla sempre conseguia encontrar ela. Ela correu para Kate, e a abraçou tão apertado que Kate pode sentir a ponta dos pés deixar o chão por um momento quando Teyla a girou nos seus braços. Elas não falaram, não ali, não naquele momento. Haveria um momento para palavras quando estivessem sozinhas. Por agora, precisavam processar o fluxo livre de sentimentos que só poderiam se manifestar em lágrimas de felicidade e por se segurarem uma na outra com toda força. O que quer mais que acontecesse, estavam juntas novamente, e tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
